Crush
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Second 'What If' to the Katie/Nick relationship. What happens when Katie's seventeen and crushing on her older sister's boyfriend? NickOC. Chapter 5.
1. It's Just A Little Crush

A/N: Really should give you an update so you know how Sandle's doing in my world but I found this after a long time, came from a dream I had about someone else but the strange thing was that both Sara and Greg were in here. Another what if story about Nick and Katie. I would explain who everyone is but I'll save it for another chapter. Hope you like it.

Don't own anything but Katie and Jessica in here, the town they live in and the teddy bear but at least it's something.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Greg could you just stop while I try and talk to you?" Katie asked as she dodged after him once again. Greg having worked at the town's only supermarket for over a year shook his head no and continued stocking the shelves at an alarming speed.

"Can't. Wait till my shifts over in" he checked his watch "twenty minutes"

"I guess, I'll just look around till then" she turns to walk out when she sees her sister's boyfriend

"Should I go up and talk to him?" she asked open air, Greg already moved on to his next area stocking the produce very close to where Nick her sisters boyfriend stood. Not sure what she was to do she ducked down and almost crawled to another part of the store and kept glancing over her shoulder every few seconds or so just so she wouldn't have a close call. Couldn't talk to him if she didn't run into him.

It's not that she didn't like him its just well she had somewhat of a school girls crush on him, she would turn red whenever he talked to her, and she almost fainted every time he stayed for dinner and passed her the potatoes or salt. He was the older college boy home for the summer and how her sister had managed to keep him wrapped around her finger she had no clue because with the way he looked, he got hit on every where he went even Kelly one of the cashiers attempted to flirt with him but he only managed one or two word answers and she stopped. Katie was ducking behind the flower section watching the two.

"Spying on anybody interesting" she let out a yelp as Greg crouched down beside her, she looked up to see if anyone saw her luckily being behind the flower stalls hid her from view.

"No"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying are you done cause the parade is about to start" Katie asked him making sure the coast was clear and ducked out the exit doors none other than the target she was hiding from. Keeping her mouth closed and hoping he didn't see her she looked at Greg who smirked and spoke she could have killed him.

"Who goes to these things anyways, it's the same every year" Nick turned around and she could feel her cheeks growing red already

"Greggo it's what we call tradition, you would miss it if next year it wasn't here, it gives the townsfolk something to do and talk about for days after" Nick spoke looking at Katie who seemed in a comatose state.

"I never thought of it like that" Greg agreed moving off walking with Nick

"I'm going to Jenn's house right beside yours for the parade, wanna a ride home?" Greg was about to say yes when Katie finally found her voice

"We'll walk but thanks" she started to pull Greg away but he stood his ground

"I just worked all day and if the man here is willing to give us a ride then so be it"

"Sorry the back's kinda of a mess" they both looked into the back it barely had space for one person.

"No worries I'm used to that when we go camping up at my grandmother's cottage I get stuck in the back between all the stuff" Greg climbed in the back smirking once again at Katie who still stood outside glaring at Greg. Katie climbed in and soon they were home. She said a polite thanks and ran into the house.

"What was that about?" Nick asked Greg as the two men went up the steps, Greg following Katie and Nick coming to get his girlfriend Jessica, Katie's sister.

"She probably had to go real bad" Greg offered laughing to himself, with both men walking in Jessica was in the kitchen and Greg knew where Katie would be, so he went up the stairs after a short, I'll see you later.

"Katie it's me" he told her knocking and Katie had her music on, standing in front of her closest deciding on what to wear for the festival later on tonight after the parade. It had to be eye popping but not to revealing; it was a small town.

"He asked why you ran off to suddenly" Greg laid down on her bed picking up her stuffed bear he'd given her for her sixth birthday.

"What did you tell him?" she asked frantically she had never though he would notice just she had to get out of there and fast before she said something stupid.

"That you had to go real bad" she picked up another stuffed animal laying near by and chucked it at him.

"Would telling him how you feel really be that bad?" Katie stared at him, he'd never said anything remotely to girlie and this was an all-time high.

"That scared even me" he stated afterwards but waited for her answer

"It would never work, I'm seventeen and he's twenty one, and not to mention he's dating my sister"

"He already knows the family it would save time in introductions" Jessica walked in on the word introductions thankfully alone.

"Nick and I are going over to Jenn's house now" Katie nodded waiting for her to get out of her room so she could shut the door. Glancing at the clock they noticed the time and got up off the bed and made their way downstairs to the sidewalk outside, sitting down on the curb. Looking over her shoulder to Jenn's house she saw her sister all over Nick and him looking at her, their eyes connected and looked away. That was a little too weird.

"Hey Guys" Sara sat down beside Katie. Sara was Katie's other best friend, the girlfriend she could talk to when Greg wasn't around, they could go shopping and do stuff that Greg refused to do. Which wasn't much because Greg had the biggest crush on Sara ever since she transferred here in the seventh grade.

"Sorry I'm late but mom insisted we get our nails done before the parade" she held up her hand to reveal a pink colour, if Sara's mom knew anything about her pink was not the colour her daughter wanted her nails painted.

"We'll play some football or some other male sport so it gets chipped and have to be repainted" Katie assured her, looking over her shoulder one more time she noticed he wasn't looking at her.

But she missed that he looked away seconds before she turned and looked back seconds later after she turned back around.


	2. Not Like I Faint Everytime We Touch

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, this chapter and next chapter with deal with Katie coming home for Christmas and happen in the span of a few hours. Just so no one is confused on that front. The lyrics I used to name last chapter was Crush by Jennifer Paige, its somewhat a theme song for the story. Enough of my babbling on with the story!**

**1 year later **

Summer was rolling around again, the three just having graduated from high school. Greg laying on the floor, Ashley laying on her bed, the music on but not high enough to drown out the music coming from outback.

Her parents had decided to throw a party for both daughters the youngest graduating high school the other college and of course Nick was still around here somewhere. That's why when Greg had showed up they ran up to her room. Things had some what changed a bit Sara was still their friend but she worked more and more since her mother had flat out refused to pay for college meaning both Sara and Greg would be staying behind while Katie went off to college but she didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't coming home next summer or the summer after that she planned on staying and picking up some classes so she could graduate early.

Jessica still walked in unannounced and briefly mentioned supper was ready before heading back out again. She didn't want to be there any more then Katie did.

"Is Sara coming?"

"She said she might after work if it was still early" Katie was playing with her bear while Greg was getting up

"It won't be long before she can't resist me" Greg said proudly

"I do think we're starting to wear her down" Katie told him truthfully but left out the fact Sara had been asking about him more and more whenever they were together.

Supper was quiet after a toast from each of their parents congratulating them on jobs well done and hoped to have another one when Katie graduated in a few years time.

Sneaking back in before her mother would want help cleaning up they snuck back up the stairs having only stopped to grab ice cream on their way.

"Okay what's wrong?" Greg asked after seeing Ashley with the ice cream

"I'm not coming back for summer next year or the year after that" Greg took a spoonful of ice cream before asking the question

"Why?"

"I can graduate quicker if I stay during the summer" she too dug into the ice cream.

Knocking interrupted what ever Katie was going to say

"Come in" Nick appeared on the other side of the door

"I'm told to tell you we're all going out for ice cream and yes you two have to come" Katie and Greg looked at each other before getting off the bed following Nick out of her bedroom.

--

"Who's going to help me scare the kids on Halloween?"

"I'm sure Sara would help you, beside once Sara gives in to you, you'll forget I even exist"

"Hard thing to do but I guess I'll make do"

"Beside G we got the rest of the summer and I'll be home for thanksgiving and Christmas and all the other long holidays, you'll see me so much you'll get sick of me"

"It's getting late I better head home" Greg stood from his position and Katie too, she stood up to hug him when she saw Jessica pull Nick into her bedroom and suddenly deemed the summer couldn't end soon enough.

**6 months later (Christmas Holidays)**

With Katie finishing her final exam last week she was able to show up a few days earlier than intended and thankfully had the house to herself, Jessica wasn't due to come back until Christmas Eve her job two hours away was demanding and required long hours but Nick and Jessica still remained together which dampened Katie's spirit a little when her mother told her but she focused on the positive things like decorating the Christmas tree yesterday and finally getting to see Greg and Sara his new girlfriend.

Having just finished her Christmas shopping she didn't expect to run into anyone that she knew knowing it was still a few days before everyone who left would be home but when she almost literally ran into Nick in a woman's department store in the mall she had been secretly hoping he'd turned ugly or something so she could shut off her feelings that didn't seem to want to fade for him.

"Katie is that you?" if it was possible he'd grown more handsome and she found her breath caught when he smiled

"Ya just got back a couple of days ago" she tried smiling but she could feel her face growing hot.

"You look good" it had only been a few months but she had managed to gain the air of maturity which he liked.

"Thanks so do you"

"I was just about to take a walk through the park care to join me?" she should say no, really it was her sister's boyfriend who would prolly propose this Christmas but she found her self saying

"Ya just let me put these in my car"

The ice came out of no where and she found herself falling down to the ground and just as she put her hands out to stop her he caught her but not before hitting the same patch of ice as her and feel down a foot away from her.

"Didn't see that about to happen" he laughed beside her as she stood up, she almost extended her hand to help him when she thought better of it and looked at her hands that were covered in mud.

"Let's get cleaned up" she suggested as she saw the public bathrooms just ahead, walking in front of him she headed towards the bathroom where she could get away from him if only for a few minutes in the ladies room.

"When did this happen?" Katie as she saw the unisex bathroom where the separate bathrooms used to be.

"Last month I think, the other's were crumbling so they suggested just build one" he told her walking beside her down the stairs.

She was watching her hands in the sink paying attention to dirt that seemed caked on her hands when she heard him say something that she never thought she would hear when she was awake anyways.

"I know I've come to care for you I'm not sure as what to do" he said softly and her head shot up, this had to be some kind of a joke

"Well asking me if I feel the same would be a start" she tells him, he's already smiling he knows where this is going

"Why I already know that you like me too" he stated as he crossed his arms

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Because whenever I'm around your sister you get all pissy, and not to mention the fact that you go completely beet red when I talk to you, or the way when I touch you, your breathing hitches"

"I don't know what your talking about" she hoped he believed her

Monica a person that she still couldn't stand ever since the start of high school came in with a couple of her friends and knew if they caught them doing anything it would get back to the town and finally her sister in the matter of hours. She kept her mouth shut as each of the girls went into the stalls. Only looking in the mirror does she notice her cheeks are beet red. Nick tries to keep talking to her in hushed tones.

"Of course you do, now tell me what do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing we'll talk later" Monica the first one out and watches them through the mirror as she washes her hands

"Or we could leave, you've washed your hands three times now, they're clean" he states

"They're still covered with dirt" she holds her hands up to show him, theirs no dirt. He smiles again as she shuts the water off.

She flicks the water in his face from her hands, he grabs her wrists and holds them, they look at the wrists, Monica at them Nick finally lets them drop and she moves to dry them.

"You did that on purpose" Katie told him the moment the door shut behind them

"Did what?" He held the other door for her

"Never mind" she half storms/half stomps up the stairs

"You know that's not very lady like" he teases and he gets a death glare as she continues to walk up normally

"I'll see you later"she tells him when they're at the top

"Ya I guess I will, unfinished business right?" she looks at him before walking away

It takes half a block, or rather the length of the park before he goes after her, he doesn't say anything just a little jog to her and turns her around

"Something you forgot?" His arms go around her as he leans down for a kiss, gently their lips touch not once but twice.

"What was that for?" she couldn't help but notice how he hadn't let her go

"Just seeing something" the air was cold enough to see his own breath as he looked up to the sky. He couldn't keep his body from shaking, he didn't know why but it was.

"Your shaking" she whispered, she had noticed too

"I'm fine" he pulled her closer, her hand against his chest

"Your hearts beating so fast" she was inexperienced how many times had her sister told him that?

"Its nothing really" he tried to distract her from what he was feeling

This was really wrong, he was involved with her sister, he was too old

"Did I do this to you?" for someone inexperienced she really did clue in fast

A weak smile was his answer

"I told you I care for you"

"But nothing can happen, I know" she moved away from him looking around to see if anyone had seen them. The streets were deserted.

* * *


	3. It's Just Some Little Thing

**Later That Night**

"Is something wrong?" her sister asked her later that night, her sister had decided to head up a day early

"No why do you ask?" She got up off the couch in the living room and moved to go up the stairs

"You just seem a little distant that's all"

"Lot on my mind" she weakly smiled and went up the stairs

Not even seconds after she had reached the top of the stairs the doorbell rang

"Can you get that?"her sister called from downstairs, why couldn't she, she was closer

"Sure no problem" she started back down the stairs

She wasn't prepared for who was at the door, flowers in hand

Niether spoke, not sure what to saw to the other, _how have you been since we shared a kiss that wasn't supposed to happen?_ Didn't seem like a good conversation starter

"What are you doing outside come in, Katie where are your manners?" Her sister ushered Nick in taking the flowers from him as he came in, Katie still frozen in the spot. She did the only thing she could think of, she fled up the stairs

"What's her problem?" her sister asked coming back into the entranceway

"She forgot to turn something off" he forced a smile

She lead him into the living room, he took the spot where Katie had just vacated

"Its kinda funny Katie was just sitting there" she sits beside him. Katie comes down minutes later

"I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back" the door slammed. This was not going to work.

--

Greg had just gotten off work and was walking out the doors, as Katie came up.

"You busy?" she desperately needed to talk to someone, Greg was the only person she trusted more than herself

"Nope just got off you wanna walk me home?" he only lived a few blocks away, her a little more

"Sure" they began walking

"Wanna tell uncle G what's up?"

"Something happened today"

"Do I have to beat it out of you?"

"I ran into him in a store and asked me if I wanted to take a walk I tripped and my hands were covered, so we went to the bathroom. He told me he had grown to care about me"

"What's wrong with that? He's dating your sister" glad that he'd caught on to who she was talking about

"Not that way, something more" he side glanced her

"As in the big L?" not believing her words for the life of him

"That's what he'd said" they'd reached his house and sat on the porch

"But he's dating your sister"

"I know that that's what took me for a loop" she looked down at her hands

"So what else happened?" knowing her so well that something else had happened

"While we were in the bathroom, Mon came in with some of her friends, he kept trying to talk to me, he teased me about washing my hands so much so I flicked water at him, he grabbed my wrists"

"You're afraid that Mon will tell your sister she thinks something's going on, even if its not".

"There's more" that's a first for her, more to tell him

"Do tell, you're on the clock you know" it was a game they played whenever one of them had problems the other would listen and as payment for listening, they would get ice cream.

"He kissed me" her cheeks suddenly becoming warm

"He did what!" her friend was more a girl at times than she was, you had to know him to understand

"That's what I thought, then it got weird he started shaking and his heart was beating fast, he never answered me if I had done that to him"

"Could be a number of things" she was the one to side glance him now

"Ya you absolutely did" he laughed "I'm ready for some ice cream now" they stood and began walking to her house

"He isn't there is he?"

"Ya why"?

"Then do you really think we should go there I mean after all that happened"

"Nothing more will happen, come on you can stay for supper too" somehow he didn't believer her when she said nothing else would happen.

Their mother wasn't home. But would be soon, then she would start dinner, until then ice cream could hold them over.

"So what flavour do you want?" Katie asked as she opened the front door, she heard laughing so that meant they weren't doing the nasty. It came from the kitchen. Right where they were headed.

"I'm feeling minty" he saw her hestitate but she regained her strength and went onto the ktichen

"Chocolate mint it is"

Her sister was sitting on the counter, while Nick was at the stove cooking, it smelled good and knowing her sister who couldn't even boil water without it burning it had to be Nick's doing.

"Hey G, you staying for supper there plenty" her sister told him

"Ya he is, we were just getting some ice cream" Katie moves to the freezer while Greg gets the bowls which just happened to be right beside where her sister was sitting

"She must have had problems she needed to discuss right G?"

"Can't we just have ice cream just because?" she started dishing out into bowls, hoping Nick didn't catch on that the problem for this ice cream splurge was because of him

"Not when it comes to you"

"Well it doesn't concern you so don't bother" she puts the ice cream back in the freezer

"C'mon tell your sis what's wrong" Nick looked at Katie, she hated when her sister acted like this, like they were close.

"It's none of your business, spend time with your boyfriend" Katie and Greg walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

--

"She's such a bitch!" Katie furiously threw a pillow at the door, which happened to hit Nick who was walking in

"Supper's ready" she didn't move her spot from laying on the bed with her legs bent

"Okay" Greg lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling, something they had always done

"I'm gonna go wash up" Greg said getting up and walking out the door.

Nick tossed the pillow back to her, she got up but he didn't move and she didn't know why. She made it to him and was going to walk by him when he put a hand to her cheek. She kept walking, she would not be played, or be the other woman.


	4. Not Like Everything I Do Depends On You

**A/N: And this is where you're going to have to bear with me, I have nothing written after this chapter, i found the document and stretched it into four chapters adding a thing here or there but that's about it, I'm trying my hardest to get a new chapter going but I hold no promises. Thanks for the reviews!**

**2 years later**

Katie stood at the door waving her mom and step dad off to a date they were having, she was in pajama and a big comfy sweatshirt jacket, wanting nothing more than curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Greg couldn't come because him and Sara were going to the movies, a weekly ritual they had since started to date over two and a half years ago.

She and really wondered if going away was really a good thing. True she had gotten over Nick even dated some gaining experience.

Her movie had just started when someone knocked on the door, maybe Sara and Greg had felt sorry for her and decided that just once they could watch a movie with her

"And pigs can fly" she said as she opened the door

"I didn't know that" Nick leaned on the door jamb

"What are you doing here?" she really didn't think she could deal with him right now, the emotions that she tried to push down two years ago came flooding back again sand she'd never felt more vulnerable.

"I'm looking for your sister"

"She's not here, and hasn't been for the last year"

"Ya I know it was an excuse to see you"

"Did you really need one?"

"No I guess not" she crossed her arms reading to shut the door in his face if necessary

"I was packing up some stuff and I found this" he held out a Cd.

"Okay what am I supposed to do with it?"

"I made if for you awhile back and just got the courage to give it to you" she took it and instantly recognized his writing

"Thank you anything else?"

"No that was it"

"I'll be sure to listen to it, good seeing you again" she shut the door in his face, she made sure he left before she began playing the Cd, she didn't think of him as listening to some of these songs but she did.

She closed her door, and preceded to put on the Cd, she opened the case a note was attached. His neat chicken scratch almost filled the whole page.

"_I know this is a little late and you've been gone for months now, but I cant sleep until I at least attempt to try and show you my feelings, if I had any kind of music talent I would sing these but I don't, and I would be too nervous to sing. And yes I do know theirs only eleven songs on this Cd, which you would call a waste but these are the ones that fit best._

_I know when I see you tonight, yes I said tonight cause I'm writing this in my car, I kept putting off writing this letter, should have done it before but too chicken too. And for the longest time all I had was the first paragraph that is outdated now, but you should know what I was trying to get at back then._

_Two years have gone by and somehow when I look at you tonight it will be like nothings ever changed, you will still be the person that I truly felt something for, I'm not sure if they will change over time but I know as of now they haven't._

_The first song, I thought of was Everywhere because at the start when my feelings for you changed from my girlfriends kid's sister to someone I wanted to see more of. You were everywhere, I saw you everywhere I went. But I didn't know why. At times I even swore that I could hear your voice just whispering my name like you used to whenever I walked through the door unexpected._

_The second She Will Be Loved because I know how much you like the acoustic version, and I want you to know that you will be loved by me. And somehow I still want you as much as I did that day on the street when we first kissed._

_The third for your many personalities which makes you more you, someone I fell in love with. This may sound corny but its true I know that now, sure there have been other just like you but no one has held a candle to you. So you're every woman to me._

_Back at One is my game plan, just got to make you see that. Have your feelings changed for me? I hope not. You can count on falling in love with me because I am confident enough, by now you're saying I'm arrogant but I know I am, comes from my dad I guess._

_Had some time to think and I've come to the realization, what the hell has happened, I don't know who I am anymore, you've turned me into something I never thought I could be, still deciding if I like it or not, its fun but I wonder if others are starting to catch on. Trip._

_I don't recall how many times I picked up the phone to call you, but somehow the phone always found its way back to the cradle. Broken. So I kept staring at the picture, your sister gave me, the one of you two on her birthday. I think that's when my feelings started to change._

_I was going to write a letter and explain how I feel but I think this explains it better. That's how it Feels. Running out of things to say, and getting really nervous now that I'm almost done, your parents have left ten minutes ago. I saw them leave._

_I know your doubting if we should be together or not, but what have we got to loose.? I Swear that I would never hurt you. I've waited too long for this. So take all the time you need to decide._

_This song Work begs you to let me have a chance, just go with the flow, because I don't know if I could handle you not saying yes._

_Let Me Be The One is an attempt to ask you to be with me. I hate to admit but when you asked me if you were the one to make my heart race and my body shake you were, I was scared to death not knowing what the hell was going on but I finally figured it out._

_Love Nick_"

She listened to the Cd twice , thinking of how sweet it was for him to put his heart on his sleeve, open up till she saw everything good or bad. So she did something she didn't think she would do, she called him up

"Wanna watch a movie with me?"

--

"What made you change your mind?" He asked settling himself on the couch, waiting for her to sit next to him. She had freshly showered, her hair still damp, he wondered what it would smell like.

"You only live once" She reached up and kissed him, his heart swelled so much that he put both his arms around her and dragged her to astride him. Running his hands inside her shirt, he felt her silky smooth skin yearning for his touch.

* * *


	5. Vanilla Skies

**The Next Morning**

Katie sat reading the newspaper in one of the town's only cafe's that wasn't owned by a major franchise, the paper it's self blocking her from anyone's view and that's how she liked it at the moment because she was grinning like an idiot.

Although last night had been interrupted not even twenty minutes later just as Nick was about to take off her sweatshirt had the sound of a car pulling up and the key in the lock broke them apart and a short goodbye after her parents had disappeared was said but she was still grinning.

Call her crazy but it only took how many years for Nick finally to be hers? She couldn't remember a time when she didn't have a crush on him and now if that make out session was anything, he was hers and she planned to keep it that way.

"Hey" hearing someone talking to her she shifted the paper to fold down one side as Nick came over, coffee in hand and bent down to kiss her. That was something she could get used to; Nick kissed like a dream.

"Hey" she answered back and folded up the paper as he sat down

"So about last night" Nick started but stopped when Monica had come over with a coffee pot in hand

"Refill Katie?" Katie glanced in her cup that was empty and nodded

"Thanks Monica" where had this girl been when she first got here and the half an hour or so since?

"If you're wondering I just got this job, the parents are paying for the school and rent but not the extras so here I am" Katie smiled nodding once again hoping that was a good enough answer for her to leave them alone. "I'll let you two get back to whatever it is you're talking about, although just be lucky that Jessica isn't around she's one jealous cookie"

"Jessica and I are no longer dating haven't been for over a year" they hadn't been since he politely broke it off with her stating he just didn't feel the same anymore, leaving out the part where he was in love with her sister.

"And you're here to try and win her back isn't it sweet" then she didn't see the kiss and Katie had half a mind to get up, grab Nick by the collar and kiss him until she believed Nick was here for her and not her sister.

"I'm not; I've moved on just like I'm sure Jessica has, now if you'll excuse us I was trying to ask Katie here on a date for tonight" Katie bit her lip in attempt to keep from going red and laughing.

"Oh" was all Monica said and left

"I never did like her" Nick muttered into his coffee cup before taking a sip

"So you were trying to ask me on a date were you?" she teased

"Now that Monica took the fun out of it"

"You wanted to know if last night was just a one time thing or something more right?" he looked over at the counter whom Monica was staring at them knowing she was caught she looked away and hurried away to do some other task.

"Basically"

"I do have to say that I was pretty overwhelmed last night by that CD that was so unvery like you" his face fell "but I couldn't dream of anything better then being your girlfriend oh wait who was I kidding something better would be your wife" he smiled and she flushed, she was thinking it and never intended it to come out. "I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from" she drank half the contents of her cup just to keep her mouth shut.

"All in good time fancy pants but right now I want to show you something" he stood holding out his hand, grabbing her purse she took his hand standing up.

"But first" he cupped her face and kissed her, it was over way too soon but they were in public, taking her hand he led them out of the place while Monica had to pick up her own mouth off the floor.

--

"Where you taking me?" Katie asked after four blocks and everyone looking at them as they walked holding hands.

"Oh just somewhere" he kept walking pulling her along until she stopped

"But I wanna know" she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted

"Careful someone may come and bit that lip" he said coming closer, she tucked in her lip but not before he had a teasing little nip and a kiss to make it all better. She actually thought she heard some people gasp as they walked by but he did do funny things to her senses.

"Can I have a hint?" she pouted once again he grabbed one of her hands that had made it way up to an arm cross and pulled her along once again, when she was walking he let her hand go to reach up and move the hair out of the way to answer

"Let's just say it's a place that in a matter of weeks you'll be _moaning my_ _name _and _begging me_ not to stop" her eyes went wide and a few passerby's looked at her with an eyebrow raised and moved on. Desire shot through her at an alarming speed. Screw a few weeks time; she wanted him now.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go" she was the one to pull him along

"What's your hurry?" he teased, thinking he would love nothing more than to strip her of her clothes and make her cry out his name he slowed.

"I want people to know you're my girlfriend and what better way then to stroll through the main road of town holding your hand?" she gave him an annoyed look if she didn't know any better she was thinking he was trying to stall her on purpose.

Turning around she walked up and hugged him, holding him close what she had to say she wanted no one to hear.

"Why take a stroll when we could speed walk and you could have me naked within the hour?" she felt a little stir against her front and knew she had him. To any passerby they looked like a normal couple hugging in the middle of the street, a little odd but not unusual.

"That does sound very tempting but why rush things?"

"Who's rushing I've been waiting since I was 13 to have you inside me and you're telling me I'm rushing?"

"Thirteen huh" she nodded against shoulder and began kissing his ear blowing gently to cool sending shivers through his body.

"Ya so I think it would be a real waste if we waited any longer" she bit down causing a hiss from him "I just need your hands on me" those simple little words was his undoing, pulling back he kissed her

"Wait right here" he disappeared into the pharmacy they just happened to be in front of and was out minutes later with a bag in hand.

"What'd you get?" she peered inside the bag

"Condom's and chocolate bars?"

"When I'm through with you, you're going to need the fuel"

"Someone's a little cocky"

"Nope it a promise"

"Lead the way" she directed as he grabbed her hand walking almost as fast as he could to get her to the destination.

* * *

A/N: So if you didn't guess Jessica and Nick started dating when they were 17, meaning Katie was 13 and now is 20 on the verge of 21 where Nick is 24. Just thought I'd clear that up. Still don't own anything.


End file.
